Adventure Time
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: Finn thought he was the only human left in Ooh. That is until one day he heard a baby crying and found a infant human! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Another human?

**Hi sorry if this sucks, it will get better later. Also sorry this first chapter was so messy the first time I don't know why it turned out like that, it just some times happens when I publish chapters for some reason.**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pendelton Ward**

**The OC described in here belongs to ME.**

**Finn is in his anime form Jake is in his regular form.**

* * *

Finn was walking through the forest, Jake at his side. All of a sudden a babies cry started ringing through the forest. "Hey do you hear that?" Finn asked. "Ya, sounds like some ones crying." Said Jake. "Sounds like a baby crying." Said Finn. He ran to the source of the sound, with Jake following close behind. Finally they reached a clearing. Locating the source of the crying Finn pushed aside a shrub and saw a baby girl! She had skin the same color as Finns, blue eyes, and clothed in only a diaper, and a hat similar to Finns, but with wolf ears instead of bear ears. Finn gently picked up the infant. "Shhh, it's okay, I got you." Finn murmured as he rubbed the child's back. The baby stopped crying and looked up at Finn. "Hey do you think she's?" Jake started. "I don't know." Said Finn. He reached a hand up and slowly pulled off the infants hat. Both dog and boy gasped. "Dude.."  
"We should ask Princess Bubble Gum."


	2. Piper

**Piper belongs to ME!**

"I'm amazed,but yes Finn, this infant is indeed human." Said Princess Bubble Gum as she handed the baby girl to Finn. The small human looked up at Finn and smiled as she reached toward him. "A human.." Finn murmured in amazement. "I think it would be a good idea if you raised her Finn." Princess BubbleGum continued. "You are also a human, and it would be best if she was raised by her own kind." A smile grew across Finns face.

*Time Skip*

"Your doing what?!" Jake asked watching as Finn filled the bathtub with water.

"I'm gonna raise her, Princess BubbleGum even said it would be best if I raised her." Finn answered as he put the infant into the shallow bathtub.

"Finn were adventurers, how are you even going to have time to raise a child, do you even know how to raise a child?"

"I don't know man." Finn admitted. "But I just feel like I need to do this, I mean she's another human." Finn took off the girls wolf ear hat revealing sandy blonde hair similar to his. Jake watched as the girl made an unhappy sound and reached for the hat. "You'll get it back in a minute." Finn chuckled as he washed her hair. "Alright man, if you think you can do it then I'll help you." Said Jake. "Thanks man." Finn smiled as he dried the girl off. He then clothed her in light blue footie pajamas and put her wolf ear hat back on her head. "So what are you going to name her?" Jake asked as Finn picked the infant up. "I think I'm gonna name her Piper, ya Piper the human." Finn answered. "Why Piper?" Jake asked. Finn shrugged, "I dunno, just came to me." Suddenly Finn gasped as he saw his sword on the floor by his pack. "Dude I just realized this place could be really dangerous for Piper if we leave everything like this." Said Finn.

"It's Baby proofing time!"

**Wow um ya like I said it'll get better.**


	3. First steps and First word

"Jake, c'mon say it Jake."

Piper was now 8 months old and the tree house had long since been well baby proofed the swords, weapons and other potentially dangerous things tucked safely away from Pipers reach, the stairs/ladders blocked off so only Finn and Jake could climb up them.

At this moment Jake was trying to get the infant girl to say his name, without much success.

"C'mon what about "Ja" at least?"

Piper merely yawned and sucked on her thumb.

"C'mon Piper I've got a bet running with Finn that you will say my name first!" Jake exclaimed pointing at a picture of Finn.

Piper smiled as she looked at the photograph. "Fffff-iiiiiii-"

"Oh no you don't!" Jake shouted as he quickly grabbed one of the many baby toys scattered around the tree house to distract Piper.

Piper instantly grabbed for the rubber duck and put it in her mouth, the duck making small squeaking sounds as she nommed on it. Jake sighed with defeat as the human boy walked in the room. Finn put on a smug expression as he crossed his arms. "Dude she was about to say my name and you stopped her, that's cheating man."

"You never said we couldn't stop her." Jake pointed out, as Finn walked over and picked Piper up. The little girl squealed happily as she reached her chubby arms towards Finn.

"Ya shame on me for not saying that cheating isn't allowed." Finn said, rolling his eyes at Jake.

"I have to give Piper a bath."

When Finn reached the bathroom he closed the door behind him.

"Fi-Fi-Fi." Finn smiled as the girl patted his face with her small hands while attempting to say his name. Then he filled the bathtub with a small, shallow amount of water and gently put Piper in the tub. He then washed and cleaned the little girl.

The bubbles tickled her nose and Piper sneezed. Finn grinned and gently poked her nose. Piper giggled.

"Hm something tells me some one is ticklish." Finn then reached over and ran his fingers along her stomach and sides. The baby girl laughed and shrieked with delight. Finn smiled and scooped up the little girl, who was still giggling and he planted a small kiss on her nose. Piper wrapped her arms around Finn and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn smiled, he just couldn't help it, Piper was _so freaking cute! _He carried her to the bedroom, and clothed her in a red onesie and her ever present wolf ear hat. He then set her on his bed and bent down to her level. "Piper can you say "Finn"?"

"Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi" Piper looked up at him with her attempt in frustration. She just couldn't understand why the word wouldn't form. She gave a small grunt and crossed her arms. Finn laughed as her attempt at a look of anger only succeeded to be a pout. "It's ok you'll get it." Finn chuckled as he picked Piper up into his arms.

*Time Skip*

Finn and Jake were sitting on the couch, Finn feeding Piper a bottle of milk, and Jake playing Bee-Mo. After Piper had finished the bottle Finn set her down and walked toward the kitchen to put away the bottle. Piper looked up at seeing "Fi" walk away.

Not wanting to be left alone, even though Jake was like a foot away from her, Piper slowly got on her feet and made her way toward the kitchen. Hearing small foot steps Finn turned around and saw Piper slowly but steadily walking towards him. He smiled and bent down to her level holding his arms out talking to her encouragingly. "C'mon Piper, you can do it, come on."

Finally Piper reached Finn's arms then just before Finn had time to jump up and yell with joy. Piper patted his face. "Finn Finn Finn!" Piper shouted patting his face. Finn grabbed Piper and his arms and jumped up yelling things along the line of "she walked to me and said my name first!" "I told you she would!" While Jake groaned. Finn walked over to Jake, smirking while holding a giggling Piper. "That'll be five bucks please." Jake groaned and formed over the money.


	4. Little Sis Big Bro

Finn turned and smiled as he saw Pipers head peeking out of his pack.

"Hey Piper what time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" The younger human squealed as she threw her arms in the air.

"That's right." Finn chuckled.

After checking that Piper was sitting safely in his pack on his back he shut the door to the tree house behind him. Piper was now six years old and, due to Finns protectiveness, had rarely been anywhere besides the Tree house and the Candy Kingdom. Today Jake was out, and Finn was bored so he decided to go out with Piper and show her some places in Ooo.

*Time Skip*

Piper was walking beside Finn, holding his hand. "Finn when can I be an adventurer?" Piper asked. "When your older." Finn answered. "But I wanna be one now." Finn smiled "your gonna have to wait a few more years kiddo." Piper made a small "hmph" noise while Finn chuckled.

*'nother Time Skip*

Finn had been walking with Piper holding his hand. Soon they were passing by Marceline's cave so Finn decided to introduce Piper to Marceline. Now even though Piper was a curious and Adventurous little girl, she tended to be VERY shy around new people.

"Marceline this is Piper, Piper this is Marceline." Said Finn. Piper was clinging onto Finns leg and gave a small "'llo". Marceline only chuckled as she caught sight of Piper and a teasing grin grew across her face. "Gee Finn isn't she a little young to be your girlfriend? I hope you aren't planning on doing Tier 15." Marceline teased.

"Wha-No! Marceline she is 6 years old! She is not my girlfriend!"Finn shouted.

"Finn what's Tier 15?" Piper asked.

Finns eyes widened as his face grew pink and Marceline burst out laughing. Finn turned towards Piper and pointed at her. "You ignore her." At this point he turned and pointed at Marceline. "You shut up."

Marceline,however, seemed to have ignored Finn as she looked at Piper.

"Well Tier 15 is-"

Now at his point Piper didn't hear what Marceline said because Finn had quickly put his hands over Pipers ears and shouted "Marceline!"

*Time Skip*

Finn and Piper were walking again and this time Finn decided to show Piper the Ice Kingdom.

Finn looked down at Piper. "Here's the deal I don't want you to the Ice Kingdom unless Jake or I are with you, I do not want you to go here alone, ok?" Piper looked up at Finn and nodded "Ok"

Finally they were at the edge of the Ice Kingdom. They stopped walking and Finn told Piper about the Ice Kingdom and the creatures that lived there. Suddenly the Ice King appeared flying above them. Finn quickly pulled Piper closer to him and put a protective arm over her.

"Ice King." Finn growled.

"Hello Finn The Human." Said Ice King. Suddenly Ice King caught sight of a terrified looking Piper, and a creepy smile grew across his face. "Whose your friend?"

Finn scowled at the Ice King and Finn pulled Piper even closer to himself.

"She's 6 years old and she is NOT a princess, now get lost you creep!" Finn shouted as he threw a snowball which hit Ice King in the face. Ice King then flew away wiping his face and sputtering. Piper looked up at Finn. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Ice King, he um you know what just stay away from him." Said Finn.

*Time Skip*

**Princess Bubble Gum's POV**

I watch as Finn walks out of the Candy Kingdom. Piper had grown tired so Finn had set her in his pack. I chuckle as she peeks her head out of the flap of Finns back pack. She sees me and waves,I smile and wave back.

She is such a sweet little girl I'm glad Finn found another human and one that is so much like him!

Hmm so much like him...

A thought comes to me.

Could Finn and Piper be..

No that's not possible..

But yet I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check..

I rush down to the lab. I run some tests.

*5 hour time skip.*

I look at the screen in amazement. I run the test again and the same results flash on the screen.

_100% match_

I can't believe it.. Yet I suppose it makes sense..

Pipers blond hair and blue eyes look exactly like Finn's..

Not to mention there body builds are similar, though Piper is a bit more slender then Finn, but that's probably because she's a female.

Not to mention there hats are almost exactly alike Piper just has wolf ears on hers instead of bear ears.

If these tests are right then..

_Piper is Finn's little sister._

**Regular POV**

Finn and Piper had arrived back at the tree house when Finn got a call from Princess Bubble Gum telling him to go to the candy castle with Piper.

*Time Skip*

Finn was at the castle with Piper. Princess Bubble Gum told him the news. Finn jumped up and shouted "Mathematical!" While Piper smiled.

*Time Skip brought to you by the Cosmic Owl*

Finn and Piper were back at the Tree House it was late at night and Pipers bedtime.

"Come on Piper, time for bed." Finn called as he walked toward the little girl.

Piper looked up at him. "Can you sing the Baby Song? Please."

Finn smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. "Sure." And he started singing in auto tune.

**(A/N I do NOT own this song.)**

_Baby, I know what you need._

_You want your little baby socks, for your little baby feet._

At this point Finn gently tickled Pipers bare feet causing her to giggle.

_Baby, I know what you crave, you want to poop your pants all day long, well baby behave!_

_Baby you lookin so goood you lookin like you might, want some baby foooood_

_Baby you lookin so fine, you lookin like you might, just start cryin._

_I gotta tuck you in girl I gotta sing you sweet melodies about babies ya._

Finn had now tucked Piper into her bed and was just about to turn away when suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"I love you big bro." _She whispered.


	5. IMPORTANT

Hi everyone so quick notice i will be going on a small Hiatus for a little bit reason being im having a bit of writers block. It shouldn't be to long though. Requests and ideas are appreciated though.


	6. I swear

**So even though update this im still on Hiatus cause I'm still having a really hard time with ideas so.**

**Piper belongs to ME.**

Finn was woken from his sleep by a loud scream. Thinking that the youngest member of his family was hurt, Finn grabbed his sword and quickly ran to Pipers bed. Said girl had her eyes tightly shut and was breathing heavily and whimpering and squirming. Finn immediately dropped his sword and shook her awake. Pipers eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in her bed. "Calm down Piper it was just a bad dream." Finn murmured as he rubbed her back. Piper looked at Finn. "The Lich" she whimpered. Finns eyes widened with understanding, as he brought Piper closer to him and hugged her. She sobbed into Finns shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Shh it's alright little sis it was just a dream." He whispered in her ear. After awhile her sobs became small sniffles and whimpers as Finn continued rubbing her back.

"You wanna sleep with me?" Finn asked. Piper gave a small nod and Finn picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her in his bed, then just as he got in she wrapped her small arms around him and clung to him, afraid to let go. Finn gently hugged her. "Hey your gonna be okay, alright? I promise I will always protect you from anything." said Finn. Piper looked up at him with wide eyes. "Promise?" She whispered.

"No, I swear."


	7. AN new story

**Hi everyone so I made a new fanfiction based off the video game knack.**

**I just made it for fun so go read it if you want.**


	8. Finns nightmare

**In this chapter Piper is a baby.**

Finn panted as he ran through the forest. His hat had been ripped off and he had multiple cuts and bruises. He didn't care about that though. What he did care about was MUCH more important then that. He continued chasing after the creature that had what he cared about most. "Piper!" He screamed. The creature turned around and he gasped as he identified the captor of his little sister. _The Lich. _The Lich murmured something and the next thing Finn knew his little sister had been murdered right in front of him.

Finn bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. He realized that he was still in the tree house and Piper was still alive. _"Maybe I better check though." _Finn thought. He quietly climbed out of his bed and walked over to Pipers. He sighed with relief as he saw the baby peacefully sleeping in her crib. He then walked back to his own bed and slipped under the covers. He tossed and turned for a while then finally threw the covers off and got up. "Okay I think your gonna sleep with me tonight." Finn muttered as he walked over to the crib, gently scooped Piper up and carried her to his bed. He laid down with Piper safely in his arms and fell asleep.

**So I decided to re do this chapter.**


End file.
